


烈酒或暖茶

by ssuuggaarr



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Summary: “喝多了烈酒，偶尔喝喝暖茶也不错。”
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	烈酒或暖茶

！！！严重OOC ！！！

私设: 年龄差大 星刚18的样子

烈酒或暖茶

金主容A x 小情人星O

1.  
吵杂的舞曲声掩饰了所有的悲伤，午夜的狂欢永无止境地延续着，忘我的蛇蝎美人们扭动着腰肢，用手从上到下抚摸自己半裸的上身，摇晃的威士忌酒杯碰撞着，一杯又一杯灼热翻滚下腹。

“金总，人家好想你。” 浓烈的玫瑰花香味撞入眼前西装革履的Alpha 的鼻腔，刺鼻但诱人，那人的身段软成一滩水，坐在金容仙的大腿上，黑丝袜和西装的面料剐蹭着，碰撞着。 她勾着金容仙的脖颈，在她耳边说着让人心痒的话。

金容仙低头冷笑一声，红唇抿了一口烈酒，留下血色的印记，让酒的醇香蔓延了整个口腔，她侧过头吻上了那个女人，用舌尖把烈酒灌入她的口腔，有一两滴从嘴角里流了下来，到那人白皙的锁骨，富裕的山丘，沾染到了一点那人的蕾丝胸罩，再流向精瘦的小腹，刺激得那人一声惊叹。她不知道她叫什么名字，也无心记住跟她的所有细节。作为一堆美人的金主，她只需要保持高傲，及时寻欢作乐，不上心就不会伤心，这是金容仙的一贯作风。

“金总，我叫韩……” 

啪的一声，一个巴掌拍在了眼前Omega 那张精致冷艳的脸上，冷漠的白皮肤上瞬间染上了粉红色。

“谁准你自我介绍了，我不需要知道你的名字，你们的名字，你们这堆人的名字，都给我滚。”金容仙眸里闪着愤怒的火光，她使劲地扯着自己的领带，左右变换着拉扯，慢慢地整条松开，再甩在桌子上，“不像话！不懂规矩！” 她用被擦拭得发亮的皮质平底鞋一脚踹在那玻璃桌子上，桌上带着各种不同口红色号唇印的酒杯全部摔碎在地上。零零散散的玻璃碎片平铺着，像个别样的地毯，在黑暗中亮得刺眼。

“K， 今天这群女人我不想再看到，我不想在她们身上花一分钱和一点时间。”

“好的，金总。” 

金容仙拿着剩下的威士忌在大口地喝着，走到门口的时候，右手突然一张开，伸出食指，一个冷冷的背影。“还有，我什么时候允许她们自我介绍了，还有下次的话，你也收拾收拾走人。”这个背影冷酷且无情。

2.

“垃圾！全部都是垃圾！” 一个个文件夹被重重地砸在地上，高高抬起架在会议桌面上的修长的腿。金容仙被公司的废物气得发狂，她到底都养了些什么。“这次周刊的题材，你们就给我看这些！你们问问自己，你们想看这样的时装杂志吗！” 金容仙把腿收起来，双手拍在桌面上，把自己从老板椅上架起来。架在鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜因为激动而滑下高挺的鼻梁，她单手把眼镜脱下放在桌上，另一只手抬起指着总监们，“全部给我出去！出去！”

“K，马上给我安排10个Omega 去老地方，小爷今天要放纵。” 

“金总，这就是今天来的全部了。”

“怎么那么少？就几个怎么够我用。” 金容仙嘴里叼着烟，微微打开纽扣的白衬衫，在几个女生面前来回踱步从头到脚打量着。

“金容，您上次赶走了一大批，短时间内我们实在是没办法。”

金容仙吐了一口气，还在燃烧得旺盛的烟被吐在地上，一脚踩灭再用前脚掌摩擦着把烟头踩成灰烬。她上前一把扯上这K 的领带，把领带当成绷带一样卷在自己的拳头里，“怎么，你怪我的意思吗？” 她令人打寒颤的唇在k 脸上忍喷着如岩浆般滚烫的热气在K 的脸上。比金容仙高两个头的 K 紧紧地咬着下唇，不敢做声。

金容仙用力推了k 一把，他只是退后一步，没有出声。眼前的没人们全部都被金容仙强大的气场震慑到了，一个两个的都低着头，完全不敢吱声。

整个房间一片死寂，每个人都沉住了呼吸，生怕被金总骂，突然一声被压低了但依旧明显的抽泣声响起。站在队伍最边边的女生引起了金容仙的注意，她穿着白衬衫打着一个粉色的小蝴蝶结，穿着格子短裙和一双可爱的小黑皮鞋，消瘦的肩膀撑不起白衬衫的版型，如凝脂般的美腿在格子裙下更显得禁欲可口。

金容仙踏着大步走到那女生面前，用手架着她下巴，控制着力度往上抬，“你哭什么？”  
看清了女孩的脸，金容仙更觉得眼前的人是个天生尤物，比起隔壁那些浓妆艳抹千娇百媚的女人，这个人清纯脱俗，干净的小脸配着因为哭泣而水灵微红的眼睛，那张樱桃小嘴倔强地抿着，柔软的手把衬衫下摆捏得紧紧的，捏出了褶皱。

“那么怕我？你会后悔的。” 她把身体僵直的女孩横着抬起来头也不回地走近了卧室，K 便识相地把剩下的人都安排了出去，自己站在房子门口等着。

金容仙把美人放在大床上，眼前的人依旧紧紧地抿着嘴，一颗又一颗的泪滴从眼角滑下，仿佛要浸湿被单，她依旧紧紧地攥着白衬衫。

“哭也得跟我做！” 金容仙用力把女孩的手从白衬衫下摆摘掉，用嘴愤怒地咬开了蝴蝶结，再慢慢用嘴解开纽扣，她另一只手附上了女孩格子裙下的宝地，她用指腹剐蹭着女孩的敏感的大腿内侧，刺激着她的情欲，另一只手在女孩身上努力地游走着，随着纽扣的敞开，慢慢往下移，她用舌尖在年轻的肉体上点火，未曾被玷污过的花是最香的，淡淡的暖暖的，不会太甜腻，也不会太过浓烈，像杯清茶，消除了工作的烦心事，一切都是最舒服的感觉。 她探索着，这是很久没有尝到过的味道，令人沉迷到忘记了烈酒的烫口，忘了烈酒的醇厚。她完全不在乎身下人害怕得颤抖的身躯，满眼眶的泪水，握紧着床单的发白的指尖。只要她舒服就行了，弱肉强食的规则就是她们现在的关系。

身体那处因为许久未有过的新鲜舒适感已经雄赳赳气昂昂地抬着头，不管不顾地扯去了女孩的小裤，女孩把手挡在格子裙上，依旧想阻止一切的发生，金容仙把她的手按着，低下头寻着小裤的边缘，把裤头咬住，慢慢地脱下来，脱到女孩纤细的脚腕处。

金容仙半跪在床上，正在解开裤子上的皮带的时候，电话却响了，金容仙看了看来电显示，不耐烦地摇着头，非常用力地按压手机接通，手机被按得发出了一声闷响，“喂，爸……好，我马上回来。”

她伸手把床边的白衬衫丢在了那个满是泪痕的脸上，“别哭了！没你的事了！” 把自己的皮带扣好就转身离开了房间。

女孩缓慢地支撑自己的身体，白衬衫随着身体的移动落在床上，她用手背擦了擦脸上的泪，低声抽泣着把自己的衬衫穿上，用床头柜的纸巾擦掉了小裤那些粘腻，低着头出了房门，一个厚厚地信封被一个皮质手套的手拎着，递在了她面前。  
“这是金总给你的，回去吧。”

3.

“好久没见你下来了，怎么最近不想玩了？”丁辉人  
晃动着加了冰的伏特加酒杯，碰撞着好听的声音像只乐曲，台上是脱光了衣服的钢管舞女郎，头上带着兔耳朵，把娇嫩的股瓣配着夜场绚烂的灯球扭动着，每一寸肌肤都在叫嚣着欲望，等待着Alpha 的赏识。又烈又浓郁的味道犹如迷雾般笼罩着金容仙，让她一时喘不过气。

“你觉不觉得这儿有点闷？” 金容仙皱着眉，一只手抚摸着自己的喉结，另一只夹着电子烟，吐出了充满薄荷味的烟雾。

“怎么，想要了就挑一个走呗。台上的都是我丁辉人的人。” 丁辉人摊开了手掌指向台上那些性感女人们。

“这倒不用，我自己家里有，先走了。” 金容仙匆匆地逃离了这令她呼吸不过来的场面。

在名牌轿车上，金容仙摇下车窗，吹着外面午夜凌冽的风，瓢泼大雨碰撞着车窗们，风不太温柔地划过金容仙的脸，雨透过空隙淋湿了她的西装外套，“今天天气真不好，喝烈酒有点不舒服，来杯暖茶就不错了。” 

“金总想喝茶？我马上安排人做。”

“不用了，把上次穿白衬衫格子裙的小妞给我找来”

“好的。我马上办。”

4.

那个穿着白衬衫格子裙的女孩艰难地挪动着脚步走近金容仙的房间，仍然颤抖着，非常害怕地缩着脖颈。

金容仙用茶具认真地泡着茶，用沸腾的山泉水清洗茶叶，再装在古典精致的小茶壶里，小心地过滤着。

“陪我喝杯茶吧，怎么样？这都害怕吗？” 女孩挪到茶桌旁，轻轻地点点头，拉着小椅子坐下了。

“你叫什么？叫我容仙吧。” 金容仙拍着指间残留的茶叶碎，穿着黑色背心的她，露出饱满的肩头，线条紧致的肱二头肌，穿着黑色短运动裤，减少了很多西装下的锐气，眼前人渐渐地平复了呼吸，情绪稳定了下来。

“我……文星伊。” 文星伊没有抬头看她，唯唯诺诺地应着。

金容仙拿着一杯热茶放到嘴边温柔的吹着，在细细的品一口，“喝多了酒，偶尔喝喝茶也挺好的。”

“你为什么总是对着我哭，我有那么可怕吗？” 

文星伊又点点头。

金容仙笑了出声，伸着空出来的手想摸她的头，文星伊本能地向后躲了躲，金容仙顿住了，收回了被落在空中的手。

“你知不知道你是我唯一想知道名字的女人？” 金容仙有点懊恼地把剩下的热茶都灌了下去，热腾腾的感觉刺激着干涩的喉咙，她没忍住干咳了一声。

文星伊微微皱了一下眉，紧抿的唇松开了一点，但没有出声讲话。

“所以我给你钱，你就是这么回报我的？” 金容仙胸口大幅度地起伏着，女人对于她毫无表现的情况，她从来未试过这种抓不住的感觉，她永远只有居高临下，只有别人无条件的服从。

“谢……谢……” 那张倔强的薄唇张开吐出两个虚无缥缈的词语。

金容仙彻底被激怒了，她一把文星伊扯起来，狠狠地顶在白墙上，却又轻轻地舔着文星伊的后颈，引得文星伊一颤，她用手抓着文星伊的手腕让她的手放在她的裆下。咬着文星伊因紧张而变粉红的耳根，“不听话的话，我只能这样了。” 因为情绪而低哑的声音刺激着文星伊的大脑。

“嗯……” 文星伊小声地叫出声。

被叫声唤回理智的人，深吸一口气忍着怒气温柔地帮她褪去身上的衣服丢到一边。赤裸身体突然与冰冷的空气的直接接触让文星伊不禁打了个冷战。她战战兢兢地半僵半就在金容仙的怀里，背后温暖躯体下传来的平稳心跳让她似乎意识到了接下来会发生的一切。

她的心扑通扑通跳得厉害，脑子里也一片混沌，对未知的恐惧几乎要将她自己吞噬。

这时候文星伊深吸了一口气，她知道为什么金容仙刚刚用灵活的舌尖舔着她后颈撩拨她的原因。酥酥麻麻的隐秘快感从灵魂最深处在身体各处被唤醒，将要第一次经历情事的她忍不住摇着头轻声叹息，断断续续地小声抽气。

双手抚上她飘着乳香的浑圆，熟稔地拿捏着胸前两颗早已兴奋肿胀傲然挺立的的乳珠，快感开始像电流一样不断地刺激着文星伊的神经。

灵活的舌尖撬开对方紧闭的牙关灵活地在齿间穿梭，熟练的技术让文星伊喘不过气来。

被撩拨到成熟的欲望，文星伊控住不住地向前顶着腰肢，金容仙沉迷在暖茶的淡雅里，褪去所有阻碍的衣服，便把气势汹汹的巨物插入了又紧又湿的花穴，被狠狠地咬着，酥麻的感觉令巨物又胀了一圈，艰难地向前顶弄着，却间接增加了彼此的快感，第一次的高潮来得如此之快，金容仙还没开始，文星伊就把自己送上了云端。

金容仙继续把文星伊温柔地放在床上，完全没有松懈挺立着还没爆发的巨物通过液体又滑进了花道里，那天晚上整个房间都是茶叶的幽香，交合处粘腻的水声还有大床因为激情而发出的碰撞声不断。

金容仙抱着满身细汗累的整个人像树袋熊一样挂在她身上的文星伊，她用脸蹭了蹭对方的头顶，  
“喝多了烈酒，喝喝暖茶也不错。”

Fin.

2019年最后一车＋一文，跨年快乐，新年快乐哦。我们2020见。


End file.
